


Priorities

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 28, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Not everything could be done in the way or at the time one liked.
Series: Omovember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Kudos: 5





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, tomorrow is the last fic. And I'm ready to be done with this.
> 
> Also, this technically fits the prompt.
> 
> **prompt: At work**

“Morning Max.” 

The Metacrisis version of the Doctor looked up from handing up his jacket as Ianto entered the hub carrying two cups of coffee. “Morning Ianto.” He smiled as he gladly accepted the coffee offered. “Thanks. Is anyone else here yet?” 

“Martha and Mickey are still in London with UNIT.” Ianto reminded him. “Gwen is on her way over were. Jack’s still sleeping. I’m going to go out and get some groceries, can you go and wake him up?” 

Max smiled, quickly finishing the coffee, grateful for the caffeine. “Of course.” He quickly agreed, already starting to make his way towards Jack’s office and subsequently his bedroom.

Taking a perch on the side of the bed, he started shaking the immortal. Careful to not have his movements come off as threatening to the slumbering man. That wasn’t an experience he was keen on repeating.

It didn’t take long for Jack to wake up, the immortal had never been a heavy sleeper.

At least that had been true since the man had joined the TARDIS all those years back.

“So Ianto put you on waking up duty?” Jack mumbled looking at him through bleary eyes.

Max rolled his eyes. “No, I just took my chance to sneak past him, because I wanted to see you in all your glory.”

Sitting up Jack smiled his winning smile at the part-human man. “Is that so, pumpkin?” He pushed back his duvet. Showing himself in all glory to Max, which didn’t surprise the Metacrisis. 

He stood up. “I’ll see you upstairs once you’re dressed. Ianto is out shopping, Gwen will be here any moment.” 

* * *

By the time Ianto came back, Gwen had arrived and Jack had found his clothes and was looking over Max’s shoulder over something at the computer. 

“Something going on?” Ianto asked as he set down the groceries and made his way over.

Max glanced at him. “We just have some strange readings. They don’t look dangerous, but we might want to take some more detailed reading on location to be sure.”

“Alright.” Jack clasped the part human’s shoulder. “Let’s go there then, Max. Better safe than sorry after all.” He quickly got his coat, while Max got his jacket.

“You got the sonic?” Jack checked just before they left.

Max patted his jacket pocket, where he kept the screwdriver the Doctor had given him before he had left the TARDIS. “Course I do Jack.”

* * *

Max scanned their surroundings with the sonic, they were in a none populate location just outside of Cardiff. “These are alien readings, alright.” He frowned at the screwdriver, cocking his head. “I’ve seen these before, I’m sure of it. But I just can’t remember.” He bit his lip, before turning to their left. “It’s coming from here though, this way!”

* * *

It had happened faster than either of them had expected. One moment they were walking in the woods, following a signal using the sonic and the next moment they found themselves waking up in a strange room, chained to the wall.

Max grounded as he rolled his head, trying to get rid of the stiffness. Surprisingly Jack was still out, generally the immortal recovered quicker than humans. But then again he wasn’t completely human, something they had discovered when Martha had run a full body scan on him in his first week of benign there. It left the possibility that whatever had been used to knock them out agreed better with his system than Jack’s. 

That was something he was going to have to look into later.

First things first.

 _Getting out._

“Jack!” He hissed through clenched teeth, hoping the immortal was at least waking up. Now that he was awake he was becoming aware of the slight ache in his bladder.

Okay, maybe slamming back the coffee and then leaving without using the loo hadn’t been the best of ideas, at least it was only the first sign of a need. The changes in his biology were still fresh enough that sometimes he forgot about his new limits. And with their line of works, bathroom trips were hard to get. Which considering he hadn’t figured out how to properly manage the need yet made things quite uncomfortable more often than he’d like.

Jack let out a groan, as the door of their cell suddenly slammed open.

Admitting a middle-tall humanoid, who was mostly red with yellow striped, to their cell.

* * *

After talking with the inhabitants of the spaceship they had been trapped on, the situation had quickly been cleared up. He and Jack had been neutralized because the Klaswers, the owners of the ship, had thought they were a threat for their children.

It had been easy to win their trust, the Doctor had helped the Klaswers years ago, and they regarded him highly. Mentioning that he was the Time Lord’s brother had been enough for them to relax a bit. 

Their ship had been broken, and they were stuck on Earth, he, with a bit of help of Jack, had been set to fixing the ship. That was the deal before they were allowed to go.

He hadn’t argued against that as they would’ve helped them anyway, so he had decided it was better to go along with it. And Jack had followed his actions, trusting his decisions. 

It was nice to know Jack trusted him like that.

They had managed to fix the problem that was keeping the machine from flying, in a few hours.

As they were watching the ship lift and leave the planet Max was trying hard not to fidget, Klaswers had no concept of toilets, they just expelled their waste through breathing. Which admittedly was a lot more convenient than having to empty a bladder every time a certain amount of time had passed. 

In this instance it meant that it was useless of him to ask if he could use the toilet, they would simply have no idea what he meant.

So he had just held his water, not having another choice.

Now hours later his bladder was throbbing impatiently, begging to be emptied. He was pretty sure Jack had guessed his need by now if he considered the glances he got from the immortal.

As soon as the ship was out of sight he turned to his friend. “I really need a pee!” He hissed, grabbing at his crotch.

“I sort of gathered.” Jack looked around them. “Just go, no one’s around.”

Not fancying holding it in at all, nor feeling capable of doing so, Max quickly nodded before walking away from the immortal a bit. Choosing a spot he fumbled with his buttons before pulling himself free of his pants.

He let out a deep breath in relief as he relaxed his bladder, feeling all the pressure flowing out of him.

_God, he had longed for this._

He looked back as he heard movement on his side, and noticed that Jack had also unbuttoned himself and had joined him in taking a piss.

Which was fair, now he thought about it Jack hadn’t gone in a couple of hours either. Though it had definitely been longer for him, he was fairly certain Jack had consumed more liquid from the water bottle he had brought that he had though.

When he was done, he zipped himself up and waited for Jack to finish up, not that it took long.

“Now that was nice. Needed that.” Max turned towards Jack as he came up to him. “Now, everything’s taken care of, time to go home.”

“We should probably contact Ianto and Gwen first, we have been unreachable for a few hours.” Max reminded him as they started walking.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Jack smiled slightly. “Don’t want them to be worried.”

“They probably already are.”


End file.
